Dear Diary
by The Baka Karasu
Summary: If Rikuo kept a diary, what would it say? And... what would Kazahaya think of it, I wonder?


_((Author's Notes – My first Legal Drug fic. Bear with me. Thanks to Satsuki-chan for being my ultimate perverted friend, and alerting me to the amount of fanservice that goes on in Legal Drug. This is most-likely going to be a one-shot. I might make a twin diary for Kazahaya. First, I want to see how this does.))_

_Disclaimer – CLAMP owns Legal Drug, and all its characters. If I owned them… well… Kazahaya wouldn't be so dense._

Rikuo's Diary.

Wednesday 21st December.

Yesterday, something weird happened. I found a boy in the snow, in the shopping centre. Kakei-san didn't seem surprised. I guess being a precognitive has its perks.

The kid's name is Kazahaya Kudo, and he's the same age as me, even though you wouldn't know it by looking. He acts like an immature brat, that's for sure.

I doubt I'll ever get a picture, so I guess I'll describe him. He's shorter than me, and his build is quite a bit lighter. His hair is light, and kind of falls over his eyes on one side. His eyes are green, by the way.

He's… well… kind of pretty. Actually, he's beautiful. He's lying in the spare bed in my room at the moment, and I'm sitting on my bed, looking at him. I think he's asleep.

…Kakei seemed happy when I brought him in, and I doubt it was because he needed another person to work in the drugstore.

I guess things are going to start getting more interesting around here.

Monday 10th January.

Work is pressing, so I haven't had much time to write in here. Diaries are a bit stupid, I guess.

That kid, Kazahaya, is the same as me and Kakei. I don't know how Kakei found out. I don't think Kazahaya told him. Kazahaya can… see things. Memories, things like that. Problem is, he can't control what he sees. Bit crap if you ask me. Then again, my power's hardly… amazing.

…Kazahaya gets embarrassed very easily. Kakei seems to be trying to put us together. I don't know why. But still, I guess Kudo's kind-of cute…

Forget that. Kazahaya's caused me too much trouble for me to think about stuff like _that_. He almost drowned in a damn lake last night. I think he's in a bed somewhere, recovering. I just stopped to write in here after I got out of the shower.

I better go check if Kazahaya's okay. Seriously, though. You shouldn't jump in lakes if you can't swim. Idiot.

Tuesday 25th January.

Days and weeks go by, and I'm still no nearer to finding Tsukiko. I'm starting to wonder if Kakei's word is worth nothing. He promised, but as of yet, he's failed to deliver.

Kazahaya is watching me while I write this. He's just… sitting here, watching me write. It's… quite unnerving. I don't know why I'm so self-conscious. People watch me all day. People down in Green Drugstore, Kakei and Saiga, our clients. But… when Kazahaya watches me, I feel uncomfortable.

Why does he always look at me like that? Like he wants to talk to me, but is too embarrassed to come near me. We aren't in grade school. This isn't a school dance. If he wants to talk, he has to come up and say it, not wait around.

…What am I saying? I'm making it sound like Kazahaya likes me. While he doesn't. Seriously. I know he's cute and all, but the stupid jerk's got a rather dirty mouth. Even if…

No. I didn't just think that. Kazahaya is special; just an idiot I found in the snow. He's just a guy I have to work with… right?

If that's the case, then why do I feel regret that he's stopped looking at me, and left again, without saying anything? What am I expecting him to say?

I wish I knew, Diary.

Sunday 8th February.

Looking back over the past month, I've realised that this diary has become more of a documentary of Kazahaya instead. So, I guess, I'll skip to the point.

He's looking at me. Again. I thought he was in the shower…? Oh. That's why he's wearing a robe. His hair looks even better when it's wet… no. I didn't just write that. What's he doing? He's coming over here, I think…

"Rikuo, what are you writing in that book?"

"This?" Rikuo looked up, closing the diary defensively, the pen catching in between the pages, "Just a diary."

"Oh." Pause. "…Can I see?"

"What? Can you s-…" But it was too late. Kazahaya reached out and seized the diary before Rikuo could react. Flopping back on the bed, Kazahaya flipped it over onto the first page before he could be stopped. Rikuo sank down on the bed beside him, reaching over his shoulder helplessly.

"…Oh. You started this just after you found me?" Kazahaya read Rikuo's description of himself silently, then looked up at him, a pink blush spreading across his face, "… 'Beautiful'…?"

Rikuo kept silent. Kazahaya read on. His eyes skimmed over the 'kind-of cute' and 'Kakei seems to be trying to put us together' parts, but he spared Himura his comments.

But, when his eyes skimmed over the entry for 25th January, Kazahaya looked up at him again, mouth open slightly, his face somewhere between anxiety and a disturbingly cute desperation.

"H-himura-san…"

"If you're going to read my diary, then read it. Don't sit there staring at me." Rikuo said, evasively. Maybe, after Kazahaya finished reading, that could be his excuse to grab his diary and leave. He was going to burn the book afterwards, and swear never to keep a diary again.

Wordlessly, Kazahaya looked down again, reading. Finishing the paragraph, he raised his hand to push the longer side of his hair back slightly, looking at Rikuo and swallowing. "H-himura-san…?"

"…"

"Rikuo…?"

"…"

"Rikuo!"

"What!"

Kazahaya smiled shyly. Rikuo was the one anxious now. Sure, the usual relationship between them (Grudging roommates.) was fine, but this new… romantic tension was too much.

Looking over the other boy's face calmly, mostly to avoid eye contact, Rikuo soon discovered that that was quite possibly the worst thing he could have done. Kudo's hair fell across one eye wetly, and his skin was shining with a soft, wet sheen from the shower. As he was scrutinised, a small, wet tongue darted out and wetted the psychic's lips nervously. That was too much.

Leaning forward, Rikuo's hand moved to the other's shoulder and he kissed him firmly, almost annoyed by his lack of self-control. Kazahaya's lips were wet and soft against his, and he was surprised to find the pretty boy returning his kiss with equal passion, one hand raising to grip Rikuo's shirt.

"Ahem!"

Horror-struck, the 'lovers' turned towards the door, where Kakei was standing, smiling cheerfully. Saiga could be seen over his shoulder, smirking.

Standing up, Kazahaya immediately turned an interesting shade of red and stuttered incomprehensively, "K-kakei-san! I-it's not what it l-looks like!" Rikuo, however, just sat on the bed, looking mildly put-out.

"Kudo-kun, I have a new assignment for you, if you want to take it."

Kazahaya nodded firmly.

"Then, please, go wait in my office."

"Y-yes, Kakei-san…" Still rather red, Kazahaya pushed his way out of the room, neatly dodging Saiga's attempt to wrap one arm around his waist. Nodding confidentially to Rikuo, as if they'd shared a joke, Kakei turned and walked out of the room, leaving Saiga in the doorway.

Turning to Rikuo, Saiga smirked slightly, "Kawaii desu, ne?"

Rikuo was in the process of picking up his diary, and he paused, looking up at Saiga thoughtfully for a moment.

"…Sure. But he's also a dirty-mouthed little brat."

Saiga grinned, "But I'm sure you'll fix that."

"…"


End file.
